SMS
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: She was only trying to save a friend from committing suicide, and never expected to be dragged in such a strange situation. Yet the deeper she fell in, the more she desired the un-normal life Ikebukuro offered... IY/Durarara drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Shizuo x Kagome x Izaya

Rated: T

* * *

**Ayumi **_has joined the chat_

**Kanra **_has joined the chat_

**Ayumi: **Kanra-san! It's nice to see you online again. To be honest, I just can't take it anymore...

**Kanra: **Oh? Are you considering _it _then?

**Ayumi: **...Yes. There is just too much pressure on me.

**Kanra: **Tell me about it.

**Ayumi: **My parents want perfection. Studying all the time for perfect grades is just too stressful and...

**Kanra: **And?

**Ayumi: **The boy that I liked for a really long time hasn't even looked at me. Not once.

**Kanra: **That's tough.

**Ayumi: **I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of life.

**Kanra: **Don't worry, you aren't alone. We'll do _it _together.

**Miko **_has joined the chat_

**Kanra: **Oh! A newbie! Good evening, Miko-chan!

**Ayumi: **Umm... hello, Miko-san.

**Miko: **...

**Miko **_has logged off the chat_

**Ayumi: **?

**Kanra: **Miko-chan left!

**Ayumi: **Yes...

**Kanra: **Tomorrow night, then. We'll meet tomorrow in Ikebukuro. I'll text you the exact location.

**Ayumi: **...All right...

.

.

.

Reddish eyes looked to the computer screen with what could only be described as a sadistic glee.

"I love humans."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Shizuo x Kagome x Izaya

Next update = 7-10 reviews

* * *

"O-oh..." She flinched back and keen blue eyes noticed the action immediately, "Sorry I can't go to WacDonald's with you today," Ayumi shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of her friends' eyes, "But I have someone to meet today."

"Ooohh!" Eri grinned mischievously, whistling a suggesting cat-call, "Is it a secret boyfriend that you're not telling us about?" Only one of the three girls' noticed that the despairing look within Ayumi's eyes only increased, "It's good that you're finally getting over Houjo-kun! After all, he'll only ever have eyes for Kagome-chan here!"

Kagome almost wanted to sigh at how insensitive her friends could be at times.

"We want to meet him!" Yuka smiled excitedly, "So don't keep him secret for too long, okay?" She winked, "Not even Kagome-chan could hide her two-timing boyfriends of hers from us too long!"

"Yeah..." Ayumi said softly, unable to even look at her friends' faces. Her hands trembled and much to Yuka and Eri's surprise, she brought everyone in a group hug, "Thanks."

"That was... weird," Yuka blinked, watching as Ayumi walked away, "What's gotten into her?" Eri agreed with a nod of the head and Kagome could only watch with narrowed blue eyes, "The finals must be getting to her."

"Sorry, I can't go either," The miko apologised, seeing Yuka and Eri's disappointed faces, "But I promised Jii-chan that I would help clean the shrine's grounds today." And with a few sighs from her friends, Kagome quickly departed from the group.

Only a few moments later, after following the depressed Ayumi with the stealth of a cat, the two girls were on a train heading towards the busy district of Ikebukuro.

_'Sorry, Ayumi... but I won't let you selfishly throw your life away like this...'_

And whatever it took, Kagome would do it for her friend to live on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Shizuo x Kagome x Izaya

Next update: 7-10 reviews

* * *

She followed Ayumi to a tiny little cafe that would have probably gone unnoticed by her due to the much more appealing sights Ikebukuro had to offer.

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed, throwing the hood up on her head from her jacket and keeping her face low as she entered the cafe a few moments after Ayumi did.

She doubted Ayumi would notice her since she was so lost within her own internal despair.

"Enjoy." She watched as Ayumi joined a few other people at a lone table and a waitress placed drinks in front of them and walked away. Kagome strained her ears, sitting at a table close enough to hear their conversation.

"Anyways," The voice was male and the three females, including Ayumi, all possessed an impassive face that made Kagome's blood boil that they would throw away their lives so easily, "Is there anything special you would like to do before you die?"

All three girls shook their head negatively.

"I see, then let's make a toast!" The group of four clinked their glasses together, "To the three of us meeting, and to an eternal farewell to this world."

Kagome narrowed her eyes further, not liking the light tone of the male's voice.

"Juliette-chan, Blackbell-chan, Ayumi-chan, are you sure that I was the right choice?" His tone, it was almost mocking, and it infuriated her, "I'm sure there are better people out there to commit a joint suicide with."

_Suicide_

_'Ayumi-chan really does want to kill herself...'_


End file.
